Un Curioso Encuentro
by Kurono Kanashikoe
Summary: A su regreso despues de 30 años luchando con sus almas el Conde encuentra algo extraño en las mazmorras de la Mansion.
Este es un regalo para Abrilius por su cumpleaños organizado por el foro "La Mansion de Hellsing".

* * *

Después de 30 años de ausencia eliminando a las almas consumidas durante gran parte del último milenio, el Conde se encuentra otra vez en la mansión, la cual ha sido su morada desde el comienzo al final del último siglo, observando el cambio de generaciones y escuchando a lo lejos la evolución de una ciudad que no es la suya; escuchando el correr de la gente en la lejanía y el caminar apurado de aquellos que deambulan por las calles empedradas de la ciudad de Londres.

Alejando de su mente el deambular de aquellos cuya existencia es efímera y aburrida para él, decide recorrer las entrañas de esta mansión y conocer los cambios ocurridos en su ausencia. Él recuerda vívidamente la batalla -cuánta sangre, cuánta muerte- y sabe de la destrucción a la cual fue sometida la mansión; prefiriendo caminar en lugar de usar sus poderes para poder alargar esta visita. El tiempo libre es algo que solo incrementa su aburrimiento.

Pasando las habitaciones de su Draculina encuentra habitaciones que no recuerda haber visto antes, un pasadizo nuevo en los subterráneos que considera su morada, caminando por ellos decide dar una mirada a su contenido; solo encuentra documentación, piezas de un laboratorio notoriamente incompleto con notas en alemán –el laboratorio del Dok, el botín de la guerra contra el Último Batallón- y entre todos los papeles, tubos de ensayos y muestras guardadas encuentra algo que no esperaba ver en toda su no-vida. Encuentra un paquete que parece una momia envuelta en una posición extraña, y se da cuenta que es la razón por la cual terminó aquí, entiende la llamada confundida con curiosidad que le hizo revisar estos cuartos escondidos de la vista de los incautos mortales que comparten esta mansión con él.

Revisa los vendajes y encuentra un código -No. ANFANG THE SHI-. "Quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver en estas condiciones, querida ―dice el Conde―. Después de casi un siglo pensé que la tierra ya te había reclamado, o quizás que estabas por ahí disfrutando del regalo que te hice ―mirando a la momia frente a él recordó los esfuerzos de sus compañeros por salvarla―. Oh la ironía, después de sentirme solo te conocí y quise ahogar mi soledad con tu presencia, después de tanto tiempo y de ahogar las voces que me acompañaban te vuelvo a encontrar".

Mirando a su alrededor decide quedarse un momento, compartir este fragmento de eternidad con esta sombra del pasado, que casualmente vuelve a cruzar su camino. Materializando su trono, una pequeña mesa y una botella de vino fría con un par de copas observa su compañía, una presencia que colaboró con la pérdida de su libertad; sin embargo, mirándola ahora siente cierta empatía, ambos pagan sus pecados por jugar con lo prohibido, cargando con una maldición que de manera inusual los une a este lugar y los trae a esta mansión, a esta familia que los vuelve a unir por los más extraños designios del destino.

No es odio lo que siente, solo se siente un poco burlado por el destino por encontrarla otra vez, de esta manera, a la causante de su caída y prisión durante el último siglo, sin embargo esa misma prisión le ha dado mucha diversión y maneras de atacar la rutina que la eternidad parece llevar consigo; su mera presencia le recuerda aquellas personas con las cuales ha pasado el tiempo, Van Hellsing, Walter, Integra y Seras; estas dos últimas sobre todo. "Dime quién diría que habría otras como tú con temperamento fuerte y que caminarían los bordes del mismo camino que tú entre la vida y esta vida, oh definitivamente este encuentro redunda en la ironía". El Conde sonríe con la mirada perdida en el vacío, sopesando las cualidades, dándose cuenta lentamente que son tan parecidas a ella, su carácter fuerte, su apego a la vida, la importancia de su humanidad y el respeto por su familia. De manera curiosa se da cuenta de su gusto por las mujeres de carácter fuerte. "Incluso Ilona prefirió matarse que ser capturada por el enemigo. Para una época en la que las mujeres solían bajar la cabeza y no hablar frente a los hombres, Ella era bastante decidida". Entretenido con los recuerdos de las mujeres que han pasado por su vida desaparece de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse: "Nos vemos Mina, hasta otra oportunidad".

Poco después de haber salido de aquel lugar escucha la voz de su ama llamándolo desde su oficina, solicitando su presencia al momento. "Parece que la noche aún guarda más sorpresas para hoy", dice el Rey de la No-Vida mientras desaparece atravesando una de las paredes de su mazmorra.

* * *

Agradezco a La Lechuga Loca con su apoyo en la escritura de este fic y al foro de la Mansión de Hellsing por animarme a escribirlo.


End file.
